


Getting a Little Too Dark, Familiar

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [45]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Dark Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: It isn't an option Cloud would have gone with but, well, it works.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	Getting a Little Too Dark, Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for referenced gruesome death of a villain character. 
> 
> This is a complete AU from canon and also came from a quote prompt [here](https://oopsprompts.tumblr.com/post/189740723836/i-mean-tearing-someones-heart-out-with-my-bare).

“I mean, tearing someone’s heart out with my bare hands wouldn’t have been _my_ go-to, but it does solve the problem.” Cloud said out loud, grimacing slightly as he eyed the gruesome sight of the newly-dead witch. 

His familiar blinked back at him blandly, casually holding the still beating heart in his hands while blood dripped, dripped, dripped to the ground. 

“You needed the heart of a tainted witch, didn’t you?” Sephiroth asked pointedly, “I hardly think that you would have found one more so than Jenova.” 

“Yeah, but you could have raided a grave and repaired a heart of an already passed witch.” Cloud reasoned out, “Or at least taken her heart after she’d been killed in a less… immensely painful way.” 

Sephiroth shrugged, casually reaching for the container they’d brought for the heart, sliding it in and activating the protective seals on it with a careless flick of magic. 

“I’ve hardly done anything to her that she hadn’t done to countless others.” He said in an nonchalant tone.

When the heart was safely placed back into the bag that Cloud had dropped after Sephiroth’s sudden and unexpected show of violence, he stood to regard Cloud with eyes dark with a familiar hunger. 

And Cloud suddenly knew that he wouldn’t have time to perform his spell that night. 

“Nonetheless, I have done you a favor, witch. I suggest that you not try to renege on my rightful payment.” 

Cloud sighed theatrically.

“You’re the only familiar I’ve ever known that demands **that** as payment.” He said in a sad attempt of a grumpy tone. 

“I had better be. Lest those that have come before me come to a more painful end then the witch whose heart I just collected for you.” Sephiroth promised darkly as he shouldered the bag and urged Cloud away with a hand placed possessively to the small of his back. 

Cloud snorted back at him, but when they reached their room and Sephiroth pushed him to the bed with firm hands, Cloud opened his arms and his legs and welcomed him gladly. 

And paid his debt to its fullest extent.


End file.
